Mystic Force Spells
Mystic Force Spells Mystic Morpher Spell Codes Mystic Lion Staff *'Code 1': A powerful elemental blast attack. **Red: Fire Storm **Yellow: Lightning Bolt **Blue: Tidal Wave **Pink: Whirlwind **Green: Rock Slide *'Code 2': Legend Warrior United Formation, Combines the rangers' powers for a group energy blast. *'Code 3': Transforms the Red Legend Warrior into the Mystic Firebird. *'Code 4': Transforms the Yellow, Blue, Pink and Green Legend Warriors into the Mystic Lion. *'Code 5': Transforms the Legend Warriors into the Manticore Megazord. Dark Magic Koragg *'Uthe Mejor': Self enlargement *'Mejor Catastros': Summon Catastros **'Uthe Mejor Catastros': Self Enlargement and Summon Catastros ***'Sumbol Unithos Equestras': Knight Wolf Centaur ***'Uthe Mejor Ultimas': Centaurus Wolf Megazord *'Uthe Sastos': Self Teleportation *'Uthra Norqua Ozarro': Teleport others *'Uthra Mejor': Enlarge others *''Dark Source, Evil Force: Dark spell that is capable of stealing mystical power from good *'Basilichi Infredo': Opens Portal to Underworld **'Oderfni Ihcilisab': Reverse the seal *'Northrex Uthum Sondor': Summon Fire Heart *'Uthe Negrucious': Return magic to self *'Uthe Zazare': Multiple teleportation Imperious *'Vistran Mightor''' - Turned Leelee into a bug. *'Mejura' - Destroyed Xander's vines. *'Ignacio' - Used Xander's vines against him with a minor explosion. *'Bombosa' - Turn self into a black tornado. *'Entoa' - Summoned a tornado used to repel Madison's water attack. *'Ulafow' - Deflected Chip's lightning attack. *'Vilastow' - Imperious grows far beyond standard giant size. *'Mutra Vento' - Dark Lightning attack. *'Luthaar' - Self-teleportation. *'Dereus Malorium' - Used to break protection spells. *'Venturius Ulmatium' - Opens the Oblivion and release the four Barbarian Beasts. *'Malorus Melavacardum' - Imperious grows to standard giant size. *'Megaro Zanga Meru Douza' - A Forbidden Spell used to resurrect wandering souls that were defeated and sealed away by Leanbow in the Dimension of Wandering Souls and to combine them to create the Chimera. Neutral Spells *'Mysto Aerotan' - summon broomsticks. *'Corum Oviat Ditrum' - morph caster into a sheep. **'Morthay Mammun' - revert to human form, from that of a sheep. *'Utum Zore' - change the Rangers' magic wands into Mystic Morphers. *'Florum Xylo Copa' - summon a swarm of bees. *'Craneor Magnus' - cause head grow to a huge size. *'Sorvadum Nuchaios' - unpetrify someone turned to stone, unless magic used to do so is too strong. *'Reflectus Targo' - summon a large mirror and sends attack back. *'Levitatus Milanda' - levitate. *'Counter Spell' *'Hilarium Shenolia' - cause victim of magic to become bald. *'Finishio' - disappear. Uses: **Prevent allergic reaction. **Heal wound. **Hide from evil (invisibility or transportation). *'Colinog Trebanage' - contact lost loved ones. *'Nominiminiminous Rox' - unknown. *'Vivacim Erectu' - bring a cardboard cutout to life and reverse. *'Noru Estraba Luxrotu' - conjure a giant spectral image of oneself. *'Malorium Orvis' - short distance teleportation. *'Udfus Methud Arborus' - grow trees. *'Fluidus Maloria' - allow oneself to enter the Underworld. Dark Magic. *'Udfus Bethud' - throw a giant monster off balance. *'Mysto Ribito' - transform into a massive frog. *'Nusatu Valerium (Maximum)' - dissolve a cage. (breaks sleeping spell) *'Sureium Novium' - separates ones Physical & Spiritual Forms. *'Gojika' - conceals target in a sphere of fire. See Also Category:Arsenal Category:Mystic Force Category:Special Systems Category:Arsenal (Mystic Force)